comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-RSR)
Piotr Rasputin, '''known by his codename of '''Colossus is a Russian metahuman and a core member of the team known as the Winter Guard, being one of the strongest members of the team. He is known to be kind, brave, big hearted and very smart. He is able to transform into a strong metallic form which grants him enhanced strength, but even without his powers he holds a physically imposing figure Biography Early Life Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was born on a Soviet collective farm in Siberia to Nikolai and Alexandra Rasputin. He grew up looking up to them and his older brother, the famous cosmonaut known as Arkady Rasputin and protecting his little sister, Illyana Rasputin. He was very smart and would pass the time by drawing and painting as he was a great artist. Dawn of the Red However, one day the farm was visted by the deadly mob-boss known as the White Queen as Piotr's father was in debt to her. She sent her men in to attack them. One of her men killed Piotr's mother in front of him and was about to kill him too before Arkady stepped in. He offered himself up to them as a test subject. They then left, after this, Piotr's father became more violent towards him and his sister. Saved by the Bell Some time later, Piotr's father found out about his found out about his secret homosexual relationship with a young man from the frame, he was ashamed of his son, leading to Pitor being kicked out of the farm. He wandered the streets and began to do small time crimes to pay for a place to stay. He was found and arested, but was bailed out by Valentina Vostok of the KGB, who recruited him for her new team, the Winter Guard. Root Piotr eventually met with Doctor Anton Arcane and some men from Root who began to work on him, they injected him with the metahuman drug known as GH.325, also known by its street name of mutate. After a long few hours, he awoke and began to hiss and scream as his body changed and he cried out. He took a new steel form, which began to shift back and forth, but he soon learned to control these new powers, he was then introduced to the rest of Winter Guard. Forming a fast friendship with his fellow member Petra Laskov, AKA the Red Wasp. Superman Later on, he was introduced to the team's new member, Superman. He grew to respect the boy and began to help train him, telling him of his old life on the farm. Piotr trained Superman in how to time his punches better, and the results went good. Everyday, the timing of his punches got better, Pitor sees Superman as an example of what mankind should be more like. Personality A kind and good hearted man, Piotr has always been regarded as a reluctant fighter by his peers. However, only those who are close to him, such as his cloest comrades, knew his true nature. While he is kind, he can be very rough at times, and brutal when he has no other choice left. He is a patient man and does not ever want to give up the fight for justice. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Organic Steel Form': Piotr can convert his body into a mettalic form, which can sustan incredible ammount of damage, either from gunfire or manpower. **'Super Strength': In his metallic form, Colossus is super strong, though he is as strong in his normal Human form. His strenth is so powerful he once managed to stop a blow by Superman. However, that time, Superman isn't as strong as his current version. Colossus is able to lift around 100 tons. He can lift tankers with ease, ripping steel as if it's paper, and others. During the fight with the Avengers, with the Hulk, Colossus has been shown to be able to keep up with the Grey Giant's monstrous strength, until he got enraged. That's when he gets overwhelmed. Still, he managed to harm Hulk himself. **'Super Durability': Still in his metallic form, Colossus can resist to almost any harm (at least those from Earth), such as lava, fire, acid, high caliber bullets and others. His durability is very powerful, as he can survive many explosions simultaneously and tanked a nuclear bomb. He is a true force to be reckoned. He is also invulnernable to harm, adding even more power to his defense. **'Super Stamina: '''After he transforms into his steel form, Colossus' body eliminates the fatigue toxins and slows the production of them. This allows Colossus to perform physical activities longer than normal humans, up to 24 hours. Potentially, he can exert himself with no limit until he changes back to normal form. Abilities *'Military Experience''''': ''As a part of his Winter Guard training, Colossus have managed to acquire significant military experience, from tactics to the psychologic strength needed to overcome the pains of seeing his dead comrades on the battlefield. He has also learned how to fight properly. Trivia *Piotr is the first homosexual character of Earth-RSR. *The idea of him being homosexual is based on the Ultimate universe version of himself. **His early appearance in RSR is based on the Ultimate universe appearance of himself. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Russians Category:Males Category:Versions of Colossus Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Earth-RSR Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Red Average Category:Andrewtheking Category:Metal Skin Category:Skin Morphing Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Eyes